


The Importance of being Earnest

by louloubaby92



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barista Harry, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Harry, M/M, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Sweet Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louloubaby92/pseuds/louloubaby92
Summary: Harry cannot help but pay extra attention to Louis' order, even if it is just a warm cup of tea with a dash of milk and no sugar. He also makes sure that the Danish Louis asks for is warm and fresh from the oven and not the one in the display, even if it means delaying Louis a bit when he fetches said Danish from the kitchen. It's all worth it when Louis smiles his crinkly smile at him before he rushes off to work.Man, he's hot, he cannot help but think.Or Harry is a barista who's been harboring a crush on Louis for months. Little does he know that Louis actually likes him back.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Niall Horan/Barbara Palvin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 119
Collections: Week Fifty-Nine





	The Importance of being Earnest

**Author's Note:**

> So my prompt was:  
> 600\. The devastation over your own mediocrity
> 
> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).

Harry Edward Styles believes in the importance of being content over the importance of being happy. He is content in waking up early every morning to go for his usual run, content in making breakfast alone in his empty flat where his room-mate Liam is probably still sleeping over at his girlfriend’s place, content in dressing up in comfy clothes and going to work in the coffee shop he’s been working in since he graduated with a degree in social services one year ago, where he serves coffee and other drinks to the morning-rush crowd.

He is content in serving warm drinks to the gorgeous man who more often than not, comes rushing in with his messy fringe, suit jacket folded over one arm, neck-tie askew, messenger bag about to slide down his shoulder, top two buttons of his shirt undone and yet smiles dazzlingly at him when it’s his turn to order, ‘’A warm cuppa of your best tea, mate. To go, please, with a Danish. Thanks,’’ even as he fixes his tie, runs his fingers through his messy fringe as if that will do anything and wears his suit jacket while simultaneously trying to tuck in his shirt and pull his messenger bag over his shoulders.

He is content in watching this animated, gorgeous mess all while preparing his warm cuppa and getting his order ready.

The reasons why he is content is because when said man is done paying, done making himself as presentable as possible, he never leaves his coffee shop without giving Harry a nice view of his gorgeous arse and a wave at the door, smiling like Harry, in serving him tea and fresh Danish, had done him a great service.

He is content because when he sees Louis every day, he is simultaneously happy.

He didn’t even know his name directly from the source and yet he keeps that name close to heart.

But who is he kidding when that happiness lasts only but a few spare moments of his day and the rest reminds him of how extra mediocre he is compared to all the people who come into his shop, looking like they’re living the dream?

It’s extra obvious, that feeling of being inadequate, during the lunch hour rush, when people come in with colleagues and friends, talking about big, adult stuff like stock markets exchange or ‘’that new marketing project we need to embellish’’ and ‘’those codes are frustrating, man’’.

And it’s nothing short of frustrating when the gorgeous man comes in for lunch, looking much more presentable and awake, loud voice booming in the long line with two of his colleagues, one with beautiful, jet-black hair and a jawline to kill for and one blonde guy whose laughter gives you the impression that he is too cool for school, chatting and talking about work gossip and…

And totally forgetting he is there as they place their orders and are out of their seats right as the one-hour mark ticks (because Harry watches the clock when they’re there, when _he’s_ there).

He may have known Louis’ name from one of two said colleagues but…

Louis has no idea who he is.

He is content with his life, he really is.

But who is he kidding; saying he’s happy when he sees a man he’s had a crush on for almost a year, but said man barely knows he exists?

Who is he kidding, saying that he’s happy at all?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

‘’You’re cute,’’

Harry doesn't say anything at first. He's on the floor today, serving the dine-in tables and not behind the counter, as he and the other baristas like Perrie and Liam, who are usually on shift with him more often than not, usually rotate duties with each other according to the manager's schedule for them. He's used to waiting on Louis' table too, even if Louis is either too busy on the phone to notice him so one of his two colleagues just relays his order for him or he's in the middle of an animated conversation so again, one of the two other lads always with him, relates the order on behalf of the group.

Today proves to be a different day.

Louis is not on his phone or in the middle of a conversation and it takes a while to notice not only that but that his friend, the dark-haired one has actually just spoken directly to him in a way that has nothing to do with barista-costumer decorum.

Harry blinks at Louis, at the way his mouth is open in shock at his friend, who is smirking at Harry. He is unsure how to respond or if he even heard right. He chooses to remain professional.

''Can I get you guys anything else?'' he asks, looking at the blonde one.

''Ouch,'' Louis says. ''I think you just got dumped, Zayn,''

''I'm serious, I think you're gorgeous,'' Zayn continues, undeterred. ''You don't have to pretend you didn't hear me; you heard right,''

''I think you're making him uncomfortable,'' Niall laughs uneasily, probably noticing Harry's blush.

''Um,'' Harry looks at Louis and sees him looking directly at him, probably to gauge his reaction. ''Thanks, I guess,''

''Listen, I know this sounds odd but my friend over here is single,'' Zayn wraps his arm around a visibly fish-mouthing Louis. ''And he needs a date for this charity function our company is holding this coming weekend...''

''Zayn, he might not even be gay, for god's sake,'' Louis mutters as he pokes Zayn's side while trying at the same time to wiggle from underneath the vice grip Zayn's arm has around his shoulders.

''I am,'' Harry finds himself saying, before blushing even further when Louis and Zayn stop trying to harm each other bodily. The blonde lad even stops trying to hide his laughter and looks at him in shock. ''Gay, I mean,''

''See? I told you, Niall,'' Zayn crows before he lets go of Louis. ''This is perfect!''

''I'm really sorry about him, he's not usually like this,'' Louis tells him. ''I don't need a date and I'm sure you need to go back to work. You have our order, yes?''

Harry nods, looking down at his notepad so that he doesn’t do something stupid like get lost in Louis' blue, blue, blue eyes. ''Yeah, I'll be right back,''

He leaves but not before he catches the blonde guy, apparently called Niall, say, ''I caught his nametag. His name's Harry,'' to which Louis replied, ‘’I know Niall, I’ve known for months,’’

Hmm…that’s interesting. Of course Louis would know since he comes in almost twice a day but still, Harry doesn’t know why that affects him so much.

Maybe Louis notices him more than he lets on.

.....................................................................................................................

By the time lunch hour is over, Harry has forgotten all about the incident. There were too many tables to serve and the three lads were obviously in a hurry to leave that by the time he got back to their table, only Niall was left and he was on his phone, in a hurry as he paid and then jogged outside to catch up with Louis and Zayn, who Harry had noticed were having a smoke.

That was the end of that, he presumed until Perrie approached him at the end of their shift and gave him a calling card.

''A certain Zayn Malik left this for you,'' she says in the break room where they're taking off their aprons. ''He said you know him?''

''Not really,'' Harry says as he looks at the calling card. Apparently, Zayn is an executive director who works in something related to fashion. ''He's a regular customer though, comes in every lunch hour with his mates,''

''Does he fancy you?'' Perrie asks with interest.

''I'm not sure, I think he's trying to set me on a date with one of his friends,'' Harry stops himself from saying, his crush. ''He said I was cute,''

''Wow,'' Perrie says before she snaps out of her wonder and grabs her bag and coat from her locker. ''And what about his friend? Have you met him?''

''He's a regular too,'' Harry replies. ''He was there when this Zayn guy tried to set me up with him,''

''And what did he say?''

''I don't think it matters; I don't really know them that well, let alone agreed on a date,'' Harry huffs as he closes his locker too. ''Besides, it will be really awkward around here if it doesn’t turn out well, right?''

''I guess that makes sense,'' Perrie agrees as they walk out together. ''Well, I'll see you tomorrow then,''

''See you,'' Harry waves at her before they go their separate ways. He tries not to think about how fancy looking the card in his hand looks, how nice Zayn's suit was, how beautiful Louis' eyes were and how apparently they work in a such a nice place that their company can arrange for charity functions.

He doesn’t even own a charity function suit, if that even exists. In fact the only suit he has is the one he usually wears to funerals. He doesn’t know if it still fits him.

Christ, why is he thinking about suits? It's not like he agreed to go anyways.

He stomps his thoughts down as he catches the bus home.

......................................................................................................................

He spends the morning rush dreading Louis coming in for his morning tea and is perhaps a bit disappointed that he doesn't come in at all. He doesn’t think too much about it until lunch hour arrives and only Zayn and Niall enter the diner.

Determined not to make things awkward and for the sole reason that he doesn’t want to be the reason behind losing a regular customer in Louis, he snatches two menus and marches to their table before anyone else can.

''Hi, what can I get for you today?'' he says brightly as he hands them their menus.

''Your phone number perhaps?'' Niall asks immediately.

''Excuse me?''

''Look, let's cut through the chase here,'' Zayn says as he folds one leg over the other, looking like a model king. ''We've noticed how you look at Louis. I'm pretty sure you fancy him, yes?''

Harry blinks down at him in hesitation. ''That's really presumptuous of you,''

''Alright, fair enough,'' Zayn concedes but doesn’t back down. ''But we've been friends with Louis since uni and I know for a fact that you fit his description of an ideal boyfriend,''

''Boyfriend?'' Harry almost gasps, surprised.

''Yes, you heard me,'' Zayn smirks. ''And I can also tell you for a fact that he's a really good person with a really massive heart since you're probably hesitant about being set up with a stranger, even if he is good looking,''

Harry blushes and Zayn's grin isn't making it easier. ''I haven't really noticed,'' he says quietly, knowing for a fact that he can't lie for shit.

''Right,'' Niall snorts.

''To make things more comfortable for you, you can bring two of your friends with you to the function,'' Zayn says as he takes out an envelope from the inside of his suit jacket pocket. ''There are three invitations in here and...''

''What about Louis?'' Harry interrupts. ''Why isn't he the one asking me out? What if I go to this thing as his date and he completely blows me off?''

''Look, he's had a really bad break-up not too long ago,'' Niall says. ''And he needs this. He needs to move o...''

''Harry, get moving, there are tables waiting!'' Perrie calls him from the table next to his, waving behind her at the new customers. ''I'm doing everything or what?''

Embarrassed, he immediately opens his notepad. ''Look, give me your orders and I'll call you. I'll think about it,''

The two lads relay their orders and Harry snatches their menus and leaves before Perrie could shout at him again.

He cannot believe he might actually agree to this.

......................................................................................................................

''You what?'' Louis says loudly. Being the lay-out editor, he has a big, wide office with a wall of windows, looking out at a nice view of London. It's not as fancy as Zayn's office but it's still quite nice and right now, he's not enjoying it because Zayn apparently decided to be extra ridiculous.

''You heard me,''

''You harassed him at work! Again!''

''I did no such thing, I stayed perfectly seated the whole time,'' Zayn argues from where he's sitting on the edge of Louis' desk. ''Besides, you could have asked him out yourself if you didn't choose to be a coward,''

''I'm not a coward,'' Louis retaliates, even though he felt like that today when he bought his morning tea from the building's canteen even though it’s utter shit and ordered take-away lunch which arrived way past his lunch hour that by the time he had time to eat it, it was soggy and cold. ''I just don't think he's into the sort of people we are,''

''Are you saying we maintain a stiff upper lip with baristas?'' Zayn asks, scandalized.

''No, I'm saying he might not be comfortable with the people we rub elbows with, people who will be at the function,'' Louis sighs. ''Besides, I'm not really in the mood to date right now,''

''Since when have you been in the mood, Louis?'' Zayn throws his arms up, exasperated. ''Since Nick, you haven't...''

''How dare you bring him up?'' Louis asks heatedly. ''Just because I got out of a bad relationship doesn’t mean you get to throw it at my face!''

''Louis, I'm your friend, your best mate. I care about you,'' Zayn says softly. ''You haven't dated in two years and this Harry guy is the first person who's caught your eye in months! Can you blame me for trying to make things work for you here?''

Louis stares back at his computer screen. His desk is full of paperwork and lay outs in need of editing but he can't focus on a single one, not when Zayn is bringing up the issue that is his shambled love life.

It's true that Nick scarred him a little and it's true that Harry is easy on the eye and Niall's caught him staring at him during lunch hour more often than not but he barely knows the guy aside from the fact that his voice is hot as fuck, he has dimples when he smiles and always prepares Louis' tea just how he likes it. He's never rude to the customers and he never gets an order wrong and he always, always smiles at him and waits him out when he's all frazzled in the morning because for the life of him, he still cannot get used to waking up early and...

''Have you heard a word I've been saying to you for the last five minutes, Louis?'' Zayn snaps his fingers at him.

''What?''

''I said I gave him three invitations today and my calling card. I'm quite sure he's going to call me and let me know if he's in or not so you...''

''Oh for god's sake, man!''

''I will owe you so much for this, Louis,'' Zayn interrupts him. ''Make Harry your date this weekend and if it doesn’t work out, I swear I won't ever try to set you up again with baristas, I swear on my grandmother's grave,''

''Your grandmother isn't dead,'' Louis narrows his eyes at him.

''My point stands, you idiot,'' Zayn rolls his eyes at him before he gets up. ''You can't back out, not when I already gave him my card and the invites.''

''What if he doesn’t call you back?''

''Oh trust me,'' Zayn smirks. ''He will and stop avoiding him, you bloody wanker!''

.....................................................................................................................

It's ridiculous; it's totally and utterly ridiculous.

He is not going to go on a date with a person he barely knows, even if said person is really gorgeous, has dazzling eyes and apparently has a really good heart and...

He is going to cancel, that's the right thing to do. He does not have an appropriate suit, he does not know what to do in functions and it's not right to force something on a person, even if said person has been his crush for...

He picks up Zayn's calling card before his thoughts could get the best of him and starts dialing the number.

''Hello?''

''Hi, is this Zayn Malik?'' he asks timidly.

''Harry?''

''Yeah, it's me,'' Harry says lamely.

''I hope you bear me some good news,'' Zayn says and Harry doesn’t have to be looking at him to know that he's smirking.

''I don't really think this date thing is a good idea,'' Harry says hurriedly. ''I'm sorry, I know this isn't what you're expecting and...''

''Oh,'' Zayn interrupts. ''Yes, this isn't what I was expecting,''

Harry feels chastised. Maybe it has to do with Zayn's professional-sounding voice. Maybe he's still at work or something. Either way, he feels horrid.

''I'm really sorry, but you don't really know me and it will be awkward at work if things don't work out. I'm really sorry,'' Harry feels so horrible that without thinking about it, he hangs up.

Fuck

.....................................................................................................................

''Hey,''

Harry looks up from where he's browsing his social media. He's in the alley-way behind the cafe, on his half-hour break time and Louis is looking at him.

Louis...

''Hi,'' he stutters as he stands up properly from where he was leaning against the wall. It's the day before the weekend and it's been three days since the abysmal phone call with Zayn. Not only has Louis not come back but neither have Zayn or Niall. He feels utterly terrible for being responsible for the loss of three regular and valuable customers. They always tip generously and they always come in with fancy suits and fancy work-related language. They never fuss or cause trouble when they're having lunch.

But now, Louis is standing in front of him, fidgeting and almost shy.

''How are you?'' Louis asks, shifting his eyes to somewhere behind Harry's shoulder.

''I'm alright,'' Harry replies nervously. ''Did Zayn complain to you about how rude I was to him?''

''What? No,'' Louis laughs, surprised. ''If anything, he should be sorry for backing you into a corner.''

''I still feel awful,'' Harry admits. ''I never hung up the phone on anyone before,''

''Well, perhaps there is a first time for everything,'' Louis placates before an intense look fills his eyes. ''And speaking of first times, I would like to ask you out on a date...with me,''

Harry's eyes widen. ''What?''

''I've liked you for a while,'' Louis stutters, eyes diverted. ''And I haven't dated in two years so I'm really rusty. Forgive me if I'm doing a lousy job at this,''

''At asking me out?''

''Yes, I mean if you're single or like available,'' Louis winces at how absurd he sounds. ''You know, otherwise unengaged or...''

''I am available,'' Harry interrupts, blushing hotly. ''And single. Unengaged too,''

Harry winces and Louis chuckles in relief.

''I'm sorry, I haven't dated since uni,'' Harry admits. ''I don't think I'm cut out for it,''

''For dating?'' Louis checks.

''People say I talk really slow,'' Harry explains. ''And that apparently I'm weird and quirky? I haven't really gone past a first date even before I came out and it's made me quite wary,''

Louis nods at him. ''Do you care for a test run then?''

''Excuse me?''

''How about I take you on a date after work today before we go to the function tomorrow? Then you'll know I'm serious.''

''Serious about what?''

''About not just taking you on a first date,''

Harry blinks at him. ''What's changed your mind?''

Louis blushes. ''I'm tired of letting my past dictate my future. Besides, even if things don't work out between us, I'd like to make new friends. I can't keep living like this, distrustful of new people, you know?''

''Oh,''

''That and Zayn knocked some sense into me,'' Louis admits, letting out a nervous chuckle that is honestly quite cute. ''Said you must really like me to be so afraid of dating me. I didn't like the idea of me scaring you away,''

''I think it's the opposite,'' Harry says bravely. ''You haven't been around much,''

''Yeah, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable,''

Harry's mobile alarm beeps, signifying the end of his break and Harry takes out his phone to turn it off before he can reply to Louis.

''I'm sorry, I have to go back to work,'' Harry tells him. ''I hope you come back,''

Louis quirks an eyebrow at him.

''I mean for your morning tea and lunch,'' Harry blushes like mad. ''I don't like the idea of you getting sustenance from somewhere else. It's bad for our business,''

''Right,'' Louis smiles softly, like he can see right through him, ''Actually, I will be coming back later today, remember? For our first date?''

Harry's heart is going to explode. ''I didn't think you were serious,''

''I am,'' Louis nods. ''Unless you don't like me back?''

''I do like you!'' Harry blurts out. Fuck.

Louis smiles at him.

''Well, that's nice and as much as I'm terrified, I will go through with it. What time do you finish work?''

''At 5 pm,''

''I'll see you soon then,'' Louis reaches for his forearm and squeezes. It makes his skin tingle. ''Goodbye for now,''

''Goodbye,'' Harry says, long after Louis had left him in the alley.

The tingles in his arm remain.

......................................................................................................................

He should have known better than to agree quite too soon to a date with Louis. It hits him as soon as he's taking off his apron at five on the dot. He hadn't taken a shower in the morning; his hair is too messed up from the wind and for someone who has been out of uni for a year now, his forehead still breaks out when he's nervous.

Not to mention that when he saw Louis during lunch break, he's quite sure that his outfit does not even fit average date material in comparison to the skinny-jeans and nice jacket Louis had been wearing.

And now, it's been five minutes since his shift had ended and Louis is probably already outside wondering where he is.

Hoping not to make Louis feel like he's being stood up, he runs his fingers through his hair and makes sure it’s swept over his forehead to hide his acne, zips up his jacket all the way to his chin to hide his hideous jumper that he bought from a thrift store. He thinks about trying to clean his worn-down boots with a wet rag at least but he doesn't want to run later than he already is so he just grabs his phone and wallet from inside his locker and rushes outside.

Louis is leaning against a car, blowing warm breath into his hands while trying to simultaneously bury his neck into the sheepskin of his knee-long navy blue jacket.

''I'm sorry, you must be freezing waiting out here,'' Harry apologizes immediately. ''I hope you didn't wait too long,''

''It's alright,'' Louis smiles, burrowing his hands into his jacket pockets. ''Are you ready?''

Harry nods because he's afraid of what he might blurt out.

''Good, get in,'' Louis instructs as he turns around and only then, Harry notices the car.

It's a bloody jaguar.

''Too flashy?'' Louis asks when he sees his jaws dropped and his eyes wide. Harry looks back at him as he tries to pick his jaws from the ground and sees the guilt in his eyes. ''I hope I don't look like I'm trying too hard,''

Oh, Harry thinks and can't help but wonder if Louis is just as intimidated by him as he is by Louis.

‘’Are you?’’ Harry cannot help but ask. ‘’Trying hard, I mean?’’

Louis averts his eyes. ‘’Putting me on the spot here,’’

‘’I mean, it’s just for me to tell you that you don’t have to,’’ Harry explains.

‘’You sure?’’

''Yeah, you're doing fine,'' Harry assures him with a smile and quickly turns around the car to get to the passenger seat before he makes a fool out of himself. He shouldn’t be this easy, not with a man who was but a few days ago, merely a crush and not the focus of his every waking moment since Zayn opened his mouth and metaphorically threw Louis in his lap.

His thoughts are quickly diverted when he opens the passenger door; he now regrets not cleaning his boots when he gets in and closes the door. The car is just so pristine.

‘’You okay?’’ Louis asks when he sees Harry grimace.

''I think I’m a bit underdressed for your car,''

''Nah, you look just fine,'' Louis says as he starts the car. ''Beautiful even,''

Harry is sure that if he didn't have the cover of the night setting in, Louis would see how red his face is at that comment.

''Thanks,'' he says quietly and tries not to move an inch lest he scratches the interior of the jaguar.

''Is the seat uncomfortable?'' Louis asks after a moment of awkward silence.

''No,''

Louis doesn’t look like he believes him. This proves true when he turns up the heat in the car, probably thinking it will relax his rigid posture.

''So, I know this is may seem a little too late but I'm Louis, Louis Tomlinson,'' Louis says, trying to catch his eyes.

''I'm Harry Styles,''

''Nice to meet you, Harry,'' Louis says, his tone amused.

''Likewise,''

''You like working as a barista?''

‘’Well, I’m good at it. I can do foam art,’’ Harry does not know where that came from.

‘’Really? Oh that’s amazing,’’

‘’You shouldn’t believe me so easily,’’ Harry chuckles.

‘’Why? Are you trying too hard to impress me?’’ Louis asks, amused.

‘’No, I mean yes, I mean, you just don’t drink coffee, ever,’’ Harry fumbles.

‘’Says who?’’

‘’You always order tea every morning!’’ Harry says and then realizes what he’d just said when he sees Louis smirk.

‘’You memorize all your customers’ orders, Harold?’’ Louis asks, grin wide.

‘’That’s not my name,’’ Harry just mutters.

‘’Well, for your information, I do drink coffee but it doesn’t mean I like it, I only ever do so when I’m working late,’’ Louis informs him. ‘’And I’m not into any of those Starbucks drinks, those Frappuccino’s and what not. Don’t ask me why,’’

‘’I’m not much of a fancy coffee guy either but if you ever want a Flat White, I’m the guy for you,’’ Harry offers. ‘’Maybe I’ll change your mind with my foam art,’’

‘’We’ll see about that,’’ Louis chuckles.

They ask each other question after question, about work and uni. Harry finds out that Louis double majored in journalism and fashion and even though he tries to dress it down, Harry can tell that he's quite successful at work. I mean, how else can he afford a jaguar?

''You like cars?'' Harry asks in a lull in conversation.

''I like dogs more,'' Louis snorts. ''My step-dad is a plastic surgeon and I guess when he and mum were engaged, he thought he had to win me over so he bought me this car when I got promoted at work, like as if he needed my permission to make my mum happy. I would have been much happier with a husky if he ever asked me.''

''Still, that was quite generous of him,''

''Too generous but I'm not one to turn down fancy gifts,'' Louis laughs. ‘‘If I ever want something, say a new apartment or a kidney, I can just sell the car in the future so I thought keeping it was practical,''

''Why would you need a kidney, Lewis?''

''What? People need kidneys sometimes, Harold!''

Harry laughs at how ludicrous he is. He didn't know Louis could be funny.

''That's quite smart of you,''

They arrive at their destination when Louis parks his car in an underground parking lot.

''Shall we?'' he says before he gets out. Harry follows, a bit confused.

''Where are we?''

''There's a nice rooftop restaurant here, it's nothing formal or anything,'' Louis shrugs. Harry hopes he's not lying to him, considering how dressed down he is.

Louis presses the button for the lift and they wait silently side by side.

''Ever had sushi before?'' Louis asks. Harry shakes his head.

''No, but I hear it tastes quite good,''

''You'll like it here, don't worry,'' again comes the dazzling smile.

They talk about their taste in food and Harry tries not to reveal how much his diet nowadays consists of pot noodles, take-away pizza and fruits every now and then. He tries to be healthy, goes for his morning run every day but healthy food is expensive and he can't always buy soy latte or vegan bread whenever he wants to.

''Wow,'' Harry's eyes bulge at the view. It's not as cold as he thought it would be considering the glass windows and the glass ceiling, revealing the night sky and a vast and quite beautiful view of London's city lights.

Louis doesn't say anything as he places his hand on the small of Harry's back and steers him towards a table.

''Have a seat, love,'' Louis says before he pulls open a chair for him. It's hot how much of a gentleman he is and Harry cannot find words to say as he sits down rather clumsily.

''You like the view?'' Louis asks and Harry realizes he'd almost forgotten about him, too focused on the stars and how close they look and how bright the night lights are.

''It's so beautiful,'' Harry gushes. ''Have you been here before?''

''Yeah, plenty,'' Louis says, amused but eyes soft. ''It's hard to resist, you know?''

''Definitely,''

A waiter comes to their table and hands over two pristine-looking menus. Louis doesn't open his but tells Harry to order whatever he likes.

Harry's eyes bulge at the prices and he immediately thinks about his nearly empty wallet.

''You know what? I think I just want a drink,'' he says, even though he's quite hungry.

''I'm paying, Harry, don't worry about it,'' Louis assures him whole-heartedly and it's a bit intense how sincere he sounds that Harry finds himself opening the menu again.

''I just don't know what these things mean,'' Harry says quietly, embarrassed. He feels less than mediocre with how the other people seated nearby seem so at ease, how Louis looks like he belongs and then there's him, standing out like a sore thumb. Sure, nobody is dressed too posh and the atmosphere looks quite relaxing but it just feels like a front really.

''Would you mind if I order for you?'' Louis asks gently. ''That way, you'll know for next time,''

Next time? Oh my god! Harry thinks.

''Um, okay,'' Harry stutters and slides his menu away.

Louis just calls the waiter over and asks for several things. He even orders some drink that he assures Harry will go great with the food.

Despite the expensive prices that made him go queasy, Louis immediately steers him towards easing up when they start talking about their families. Louis' family is huge and he looks like he really loves them and is still very close to them, goes to visit them regularly and is even paying for one of the two sets of twins to go to some posh boarding school.

He is attentive when Harry talks, doesn’t interrupt his slow drawl, looks enraptured with Harry's stories of certain customers in the cafe he works in, stories of Liam and Sophia his co-workers, how Perrie fancies Zayn a lot.

''She's unfortunately unlucky; Zayn's taken,'' Louis chuckles sadly at this. ''But to be fair, everybody fancies him.''

''He is quite intense,'' Harry admits.

''Nah, he's ruthless at work but he's a goof ball,'' Louis says easily. ''He likes getting what he wants. You rejecting his idea of us going to the function together actually rattled him,''

''Wait, seriously?''

''Yeah, it was like a breath of fresh air, it's been a while since anybody's told him no,'' Louis laughs.

''When was the last time? Before me?'' Harry asks, curious.

Louis looks at him and there's something like hesitation in his eyes, like a story he's unwilling or not ready to share.

It's gone when the food arrives and Louis turns animated, eager to see Harry explore the world of sushi and new tastes of food.

Harry is excited as well and it takes him a few tries to use the chopsticks but it's hopeless. They ask for the easy-to-use chopsticks and Harry feels embarrassed again but Louis doesn't seem to mind, eager to feed Harry himself.

''Try this one, it's really nice,'' he says excitedly and leans over the table, waving his free hand at Harry to come closer, chopstick ready. ''Come on, open up, you'll love this,''

He's sweet and funny and totally in his element. Even when the beginner's chopsticks arrive and Harry feeds himself, he just watches Harry, fascinated and happy by Harry's reactions.

''This is better than what I expected,'' Harry enthuses, his mouth full. Louis laughs and pours him sake, the fancy drink and Harry takes a gulp to help him swallow. He's glad he didn't spit any food out while talking. He really needs to mind his manners and flushes when he looks to see if Louis is disgusted but he looks like he's having a great time, cheeks ruddy with how much he's smiling.

''Try this one. It's called wasabi and it's really spicy hot.''

''Okay,''

It's a great meal and an even better time. It's feels like the night is so young, like an endless summer even though they're in the dead of winter, what with the baby lights strung around them and the stars shining down on them. Even after Louis asks for the check and hands over his card, Harry feels loose-limbed and not ready for the date to end.

''Happy?'' Louis asks. It's a weird think to inquire about, especially for a first date but Harry finds himself nodding.

''Happy,''

......................................................................................................................

They talk all day the following morning after having exchanged numbers. Honestly, Harry has done nothing but hold his phone, texting Louis, reading Louis’ texts, sending emojis, even calls him when night falls while he heats some water for a pot of noodles and a beer.

‘’What are you doing right now?’’ Louis asks. He’s been asking that all day, like he can’t get enough. Even when Harry told him he was doing his laundry, he had follow-up questions that led to a discussion of Harry’s fashion and then fashion in general.

‘’Am watching the x-factor,’’ Harry replies, getting comfy in his ratty couch. Liam has the night shift so he puts Louis on speaker to make it easier to talk to him and eat his dinner.

‘’Oh, I love Nicole,’’ Louis says. ‘’I’m turning it on right now. We can watch together,’’

Harry’s heart practically melts. He’s never dated someone so invested in him before but then again, it’s only been a day.

They watch the x-factor together and he wishes Louis were next to him, commenting together, pointing out what they like in the judge’s critic and what they don’t like, laughing at the butchered auditions and going quiet at the amazing ones.

When the show’s over, Louis asks Harry about the function.

‘’You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. I know Zayn giving you those invites made you feel obligated,’’ Louis tells him. ‘’But I’d really like you to come,’’

‘’Yeah?’’ Harry says as he gets ready for bed. It’s not that late yet but he usually likes to read when he’s in bed.

‘’Yeah, I’d like to see you again,’’

Harry thinks that they’re moving too fast and yet, he doesn’t feel that way, not when he wants to see Louis again too, like he can’t wait until Monday, for when Louis will come in for his tea.

‘’Unless you think it’s too soon,’’

‘’No, not really,’’ Harry hedges. ‘’I just thought I was on my own here,’’

‘’You’re not. I know I said this before but I really like you,’’

‘’You barely know me,’’ Harry says softly.

‘’But I like what I know so far,’’ Louis says and Harry feels him hesitate. ‘’Am I being overbearing?’’

‘’No,’’ Harry rushes to reply. ‘’I just…I don’t want you to be disappointed, that’s all.’’

‘’Why would I be?’’

‘’I don’t know; you don’t know me that well yet to introduce me to people at work. I don’t think that stage comes up quite so soon,’’

‘’Well I think there’s no rule that says anything about that. Besides, your friends will be there and it will be more like a group gathering and less likely a date.’’

‘’That’s actually really assuring,’’ Harry says and hopes he isn’t making Louis feel bad.

‘’Good and I tell you what?’’ Louis starts. ‘’We can go to the function tomorrow and then, I will keep myself from asking you out on another date at least until the next weekend. How about that? Give us both some room to breathe?’’

‘’Between the two of us, I thought you’d be the one to want to take things slow,’’ Harry offers his observation.

‘’Well, I don’t want to second-guess myself anymore. It’s all I’ve been doing for a while and yesterday, talking with you…’’

‘’What?’’ Harry feels his cheeks heat up.

‘’I don’t know how to tell you how much I want to get to know you more without intimidating you,’’ Louis chuckles.

‘’No, I’m a big boy, I can handle it.’’ Harry pouts.

‘’Well, you’ve been a breath of fresh air so far, love.’’ Louis says. ‘’I promise you, anyone would be blind not to see that,’’

‘’Okay,’’ Harry smiles. Honestly, he feels the same way about Louis. Even back when he’d only observe him from afar, Louis was like a fire cracker, voice loud and demanding attention when he’d come by with Niall and Zayn and yet he’s never forceful or over-staying his welcome, never a bother to the other patrons. When they were at the sushi place, he was all soft smiles and warm eyes, very thoughtful and listening to him like he really cares.

So far, he’s been an interesting, eclectic collection of everything Harry likes in a person.

‘’So, you told your friends already? About tomorrow?’’

‘’I’m waiting for my room-mate to come back from work to tell him but I’m quite sure he and his girlfriend will be happy to come,’’

‘’Good, that’s good. Liam, right?’’

Harry smiles; Louis really listened to every word he said. ‘’Yeah and his girlfriend, Sophia.’’

‘’I’ll make sure they have a good time too,’’

‘’You know, you never told me,’’ Harry says after a lull in the conversation.

‘’About what?’’

Harry fiddles with the pages of the book in his lap, the title ‘’The Future of Us,’’ by Jay Asher and Carolyn Mackler staring back at him.

‘’About the last person who said no to Zayn before me?’’ Harry reminds him. ‘’Sounds like an interesting story,’’

Louis is quiet for a while and for a moment there, Harry thought he’d hung up.

‘’It was my x-boyfriend,’’ Louis says, voice inscrutable. ‘’Zayn figured out he was cheating on me and confronted him about it. Nick said no, that it wasn’t true, until a woman walked out of our room, wrapped in a blanket. We were living together at the time, Nick and I and I didn’t believe Zayn until he dragged me home after work instead of going to Niall’s birthday and told me he’ll prove to me that Nick was cheating on me.’’

‘’Oh,’’

‘’Yeah; Nick was supposed to come to Niall’s party with me but he said he had work or something, I can’t remember now. It wasn’t the first time he’d bailed on me and Zayn knew something fishy was up but I didn’t believe him. I didn’t want to,’’

‘’You were together for long?’’ Harry asks after a while, treading carefully.

‘’Two years,’’ Louis says. ‘’He moved in with me after about nine months of dating. I paid for the apartment, he paid all the bills; we were almost like a married couple. We were that serious, or at least, I thought we were,’’

Harry feels angry on his behalf and sad that Louis had been so blind and in love to see the truth.

‘’What a dick,’’ Harry cannot help but say.

‘’I’m over it now or like, trying to be.’’ Louis confesses. ‘’Zayn never liked him, said he was only after my money and I didn’t want to believe that, not after being together for so long,’’

‘’Is that why you were hesitant to ask me out?’’ Harry blurts. ‘’Because I might be interested in your money? Is that what you meant by terrified?’’

‘’No? I think it’s too soon for me to know that about you, and the terrified bit…well…’’

‘’Well?’’

‘’It’s normal for me to be afraid of getting hurt again, yeah? It has nothing to do with you,’’

‘’Fair enough,’’ Harry says, accepting of Louis’ honesty. ‘’But I’m not interested in your money, in case you’re wondering, and I won’t hurt you, or at least, it’s not something that I’d ever do on purpose…’’

‘’To be fair, I am actually wondering about other things,’’

‘’Like?’’ Harry cannot help but smile, curious.

‘’I’m wondering if tomorrow night, I could kiss you?’’

Harry feels heat sweep down his stomach.

‘’I might be bad at it,’’

‘’Are you quoting ‘a walk to remember’ at me?’’

Harry’s smile intensifies. ‘’Don’t tell me you’re a sucker for tragedies?’’

‘’Nah but Shayne West was and still is my bae. So is Chad Michael Murray. You?’’

‘’Ryan Gosling, man.’’

They talk all through the night and if there is one thing that Harry’s figured out, is that maybe going on dates with Louis will just get better and better.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

‘’You look like you’re bricking it, Harry. Relax, will you?’’

‘’I am relaxed!’’ Harry snaps. He feels like he should go back home and change his entire wardrobe. He’s wearing a pair of brand new boots which had cost him a month's salary. Liam lent him a nice white shirt which he paired with his plain black blazer and his only pair of plain black slacks. The only thing that is maybe nice on him is his big navy blue bow-tie but now, he feels like maybe he should’ve gone with a tie.

Sophia snickers from where she’s sitting in the passenger seat of Liam’s car. Louis had texted Harry the address and Harry had preferred meeting Louis at the function rather than Louis fetching him with his bloody jaguar. Harry doesn’t live in a bad neighborhood but he doesn’t think the street where his building apartment is will be all too kind to leave a jaguar without showering it with the wrong kind of attention.

‘’I think we’re here,’’ Liam says after a while and they join a long line of cars waiting to be taken care of by a valet. There’s a big banner outside the building where the event is taking place and the people coming out of the cars look rather well-dressed. Harry feels dress-downed again in comparison, even though he’d splurged on a nice pair of boots just to impress Louis.

‘’You ready, Haz?’’

Harry looks up and sees their car is up next. There’s a valet who takes Liam’s keys and Harry takes a deep breath before he steps out of the car.

‘’Relax, Haz, I’ve been to these things before,’’ Sophia assures him. She’s very nice and a very confident woman. She complements Liam tonight in an all-black ensemble, both looking like the new David and Victoria Beckham. Harry feels like choking himself in his navy-blue bow-tie. Even his own friends easily upstage him.

‘’You have?’’

‘’Yeah and you’ll be just fine.’’ Sophia pats his cheek before she holds Liam’s arm at the bent of his elbow.

‘’Where’s your boy, man?’’ Liam asks.

‘’He’s not my boy,’’ Harry mutters. He takes out his old-battered phone and texts Louis.

_I’m here_

Louis texts back immediately, _I’m at the entrance. Come meet me_

He relays the message to Liam and Sophia and so they proceed to enter the building. They pass the double doors and they see the same banner that they saw outside but in a smaller size near the lifts where there’s someone looking at the invites. Louis is standing near the line of well-dressed people and…

He’s fucking fit.

He’s in an all-black outfit as well but it looks like the threading is laced with glitter. His trousers are very fitting, like he’s wearing leggings and he’s got one hell of an hour glass figure. Harry can’t help but gawk at his waistline and his power stance.

What the fuck?

‘’Harry, you made it!’’

Harry blinks and sees Louis in front of him, a big smile on his face.

‘’Hi, Louis,’’ Harry stutters.

‘’Is this Liam?’’ Louis asks before he shakes hands with said person. ‘’I’m Louis and you must be Liam and Sophia,’’

‘’It’s great to finally meet you,’’ Liam says as they shake hands. They talk for a while when they join the line of people and Harry just observes as Louis and Liam make conversation. He wonders if the reason he can’t talk is because of how amazing Louis looks or because Louis is standing so close to him, his hand at the small of his back to guide him.

He also smells so fucking good.

‘’I’ve got the invites here,’’ Harry says quickly when they find themselves in front of the security guy. He gives it to the man but can’t help but frown slightly when Louis just chuckles beside him.

‘’What?’’ he asks.

‘’Nothing, you’re just so cute,’’ Louis tells him before he bites his lip.

Harry cannot help but smile sheepishly.

‘’And you look great tonight,’’ Harry complements him.

‘’Nah, wait till you see Zayn,’’ Louis snorts as they enter the lift and it starts taking them up to the top-most floor. ‘’Bloody wanker always loves to upstage me and put on a show,’’

‘’Is the event a sort of auction?’’ Sophia asks, looking at the brochure that the security guy handed them, detailing aspects of the charity function.

‘’Yes, we’re mainly a fashion publishing company but we deal with a lot of other aspects of the industry,’’ Louis replies. ‘’So there will be other people from other magazines, fashion outlets and whatnot, who will be joining the cause by auctioning off priceless items related to fashion, like a certain seasonal ensemble or perhaps something related to jewelry, stuff like that,’’

‘’What are they donating for?’’

‘’It’s for the BlueBell Woods Children’s hospice and the Edin Dora trust,’’ Louis answers. ‘’All the proceeds of the donations will go to those two charity foundations,’’ Louis smiles.

It’s a long way up and the conversation is quite fluid, even if Harry feels like doing nothing but staring at Louis.

He’s just so in his element, kind of like when he’s in the café and he’s preparing all these drinks by heart, even the most complicated ones are not so complicated for him anymore. He wonders if it’s the same for Louis.

By the time they arrive, Louis and Liam are laughing like they’re bros or something and it’s nice to see that Liam isn’t as awestruck by Louis as he apparently is. It would have made the journey up very awkward.

‘’Here we go,’’ Louis lets them go out first before he joins them.

Harry finds himself in a massive room and he feels like he’s in the Brits. There are round tables everywhere, covered in a nice white tablecloth and filled with drinks and name cards. There’s a stage and a podium and everywhere, people look dazzling. Looking down at his shoes, he wants to bloody shrink. As far as he can tell, nobody is wearing a bow-tie like him and he feels like a child.

‘’Come on, I know where our table is,’’ Louis leads them somewhere towards the middle near the front and Harry’s shoulders hunch, unable to take his eyes off of Louis’ back. He feels like he’s dirtying the carpet and that maybe his hair is way too unruly for such an event.

‘’Here’s your seat, love,’’ Louis smiles at him and pulls his chair. Harry is honestly glad to sit down, he feels like a tower among huts and he just wants to hide.

‘’Oh, Zayn’s here,’’ Louis says and Harry looks up and wants to weep.

Zayn is working the room, shaking hands with people and looking like a god among men, with his slick-black hair and one loose strand that’s artfully curved over his forehead. Maybe Harry can strangle himself with it. Zayn’s girlfriend is bloody fit beside him and then Niall appears beside Louis, also with his girlfriend and standing two feet away, in a circle of their own, they look like royalty, untouchable and unreachable.

He looks away and focuses on Liam and Sophia. He envies how relaxed they are, how at ease they look in their seats, pointing at things, eyes lit up and taking everything in. Harry just hopes that Louis won’t introduce him to people, looking the way he does…

‘’I see you’ve made it,’’ he looks up and sees Zayn towering over him. He gets up quickly and catches the back of the chair before he knocks it over.

‘’Zayn, be nice,’’ Louis says as he appears beside Harry; hand back on the small of his back.

‘’I am nice; I’m the one who bloody invited him,’’ Zayn grins before he shakes hands with Harry. ‘’I’m glad you’re here. Louis wouldn’t otherwise bother to show his pretty face,’’

Oh, that’s a surprise.

‘’You don’t normally attend these functions?’’ Harry asks Louis.

‘’Nah, he doesn’t like speeches, that’s why,’’ Niall replies, sweeping Harry into a sudden hug. ‘’One of the biggest donations comes from the bloody wanker and when they thank him for it, he gets all skittish and shy,’’

‘’Oh for god’s sake, Niall!’’

Its…well, it’s a lot, knowing that but there’s no time to dwell on it as Harry is swept into a daze of introductions. He shakes hands with Gigi, Zayn’s fiancé and Niall’s girlfriend, Barbara Palvin. He finds out that Niall’s the main editor-in-chief of the magazine Louis is working for, which comes as a surprise considering how carefree he is. He’s sadly introduced to a lot of people that approach their table and he can tell that people are curious about him with the way they are appraising him but he gets the feeling that they aren’t saying anything because Louis is always beside him, almost skin close and always introducing Harry like he’s proud to be seen with him, even if he only introduces him as his date. Harry doesn’t know how Louis doesn’t even bat an eye or hesitate when he feels like his entire ensemble maybe costs as much as the table cloth covering their table.

‘’You okay? You seem really quiet,’’ Louis asks after he pushes his chair closer to Harry’s. The function’s begun and the room is filled with a quiet buzz.

‘’I think I’m a bit blown away,’’ Harry cannot help but be upfront.

‘’First time for you at an auction?’’ Louis guesses.

‘’Yeah,’’ Harry says quietly.

‘’But are you having a good time so far?’’ Louis asks and he looks really concerned. He's got one arm at the back of Harry’s chair and he’s giving Harry all his attention. It makes his posture go loose at the thought that Louis is only here because he is and he doesn’t want to disappoint him.

‘’I am,’’ he says and is surprised when Louis dives in for a quick peck on the cheek.

‘’Sorry,’’ he says and scratches his head. ‘’I just really felt like doing that all night,’’

Harry bites his bottom lip to keep his smile from splitting his jaws.

‘’It’s okay,’’ Harry braves it and pats Louis' thigh before he keeps his hand there. ‘’I liked it,’’

‘’I’ll keep that in mind then,’’ Louis smiles at him before he kisses his cheek again.

Now, it’s Harry’s entire face that tingles.

........................................................................................................................................

The auction is great so far and there are pieces that got Sophia to ooh and ahh, like a princess Diana dress and a pair of diamond earrings that they are told were worn by Audrey Hepburn.

The conversation around the table is nice and easy and Harry feels relaxed enough to contribute. Zayn even raises his paddle a time or two to get Gigi a lovely ensemble when she tells him that she likes it. It gets Harry’s eyebrows up when he realizes how easy Zayn lifts his paddle and how he doesn’t even break a sweat when the money goes up drastically.

‘’Is he raising his paddle because he loves getting what he wants?’’ Harry cannot help but whisper to Louis. He’s quite sure that a pair of lady pants worn in the late 80’s can’t be that costly.

‘’Not really,’’ Louis chuckles and then pauses when people applaud Zayn for his donation. ‘’It’s for a good cause so it doesn’t really matter what he does it for as long as it goes towards something meaningful,’’

Harry instantly feels bad; the pants may not seem to mean much to him but the bigger the purchase of it, the bigger the donation going to fight cancer and that is all that really matters. It is after all, what the function is all about.

He watches with guilt as Gigi hugs Zayn in thanks.

‘’If you like something, let me know yeah?’’ Louis tells him, lips near his ear. ‘’I haven’t made a donation yet,’’

‘’Oh, you don’t have to,’’ Harry is quick to say.

‘’Harry, it’s for a good cause,’’ Louis points out, smile soft and sweet. ''I'm serious, you'll be doing me a favor here,''

‘’Yes I understand but maybe your mum or your sisters might like something,’’

‘’Well, the offer stands,’’ Louis says with finality and again, Harry is overcome by the desperate need not to disappoint him.

He points out at several items that he thinks Louis’ sisters might like and Louis indulges him, raises his paddle but never completes a purchase.

Not much really grabs his attention until a pair of really nice Saint Laurent ankle boots come up. They are his dream boots, definitely out of his price range and Harry suddenly tries hard not to sit up straight and look interested.

But then, Liam just has to shoot his mouth off.

‘’I’m guessing you’re having a proper boner right now, yeah?’’ Liam says with a big proud smirk on his face.

Harry is almost as red as a tomato when he sees Louis actually lower his eyes, like he wants to try and sneak a peek at said boner before he thinks better of it and clears his throat, sitting up, eyes suddenly focused on the stage.

‘’You like those?’’ Louis asks, pointing at the boots on display on stage. Harry wonders how they're going to work out the size for those who make the purchase until he hears the man in charge say something about the owner writing down the shoe size upon closing the deal so that the donor can send the right size to whoever wins the item.

‘’I mean, they are nice,’’ Harry tries not to stammer. ‘’They’d definitely look good on you,’’

‘’Yeah, Lou, why not go for it?’’ Niall says, raising his glass at Harry. ‘’He never wears boots, says they’re only for tall people,’’

‘’Harry is a tall person,’’ Liam says, like it’s not something obvious.

‘’Yeah but maybe Louis should try and go for something new,’’ Harry is quick to say before he turns to Louis. ‘’Or maybe your step dad might like them,’’

Louis looks at him, an inscrutable expression on his face. He maintains eye contact as he raises his paddle.

‘’Oh, this is interesting,’’ Zayn says as his eyes follow other paddles that start to pop up across the room.

Harry’s suddenly worried; yes the money is for a good cause but there seem to be many people interested in the foot wear and his eyes widen when he realizes that the price is nearing the thousand.

‘’Are you sure about this?’’ Harry asks Louis, who decides to sit back and bring one leg over the other, ankle hanging over his knee and arm hanging over the back of his chair.

‘’Yeah, why not?’’ Louis just shrugs.

Harry doesn't know what to say to that.

In the end, Louis wins the purchase and Harry wants to weep at the amount of money the boots rake. He feels better about the reminder that it is for a good cause.

‘’Congratulations, Louis,’’ Sophia says politely amid the customary applause.

‘’Yeah well,’’ Louis clears his throat, eyes on Harry. ‘’Hopefully whoever I give it to will like it,’’

‘’You mean your step-dad?’’ Zayn says, a smirk on his face, like he’s in on a certain joke.

‘’Or any tall person I know of,’’ Louis says, not taking his eyes off Harry.

Harry only hopes that Louis does not give him those boots or else he doesn’t know how he will react.

‘’They’d look wonderful on you,’’ he merely says, voice quiet and only for Louis’ ears to hear. His cheeks blush again when Louis lowers his leg and puts the paddle on the table before he reaches for his hand. He puts it back on his thigh and folds his hand over his. Harry didn’t even know he took his hand off.

‘’Thanks, love,’’ Louis says back and spends the rest of the night, keeping his fingers intermingled with Harry’s hand on his thigh.

For all that the night seemed to have passed in a blur of money and glam, the heat from Louis’ thigh and hand burns a memory into his mind that he dreams about when he’s back in his bed, like it was the only thing that mattered that night, the only thing that kept him tethered in his seat.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Three days later_

‘’So, I want to ask something,’’

Harry keeps his head down as he wipes down the counter. It’s a slow day and Louis had decided to take his lunch as take-away so that he can talk with Harry. They’ve been chatting for half an hour, Louis holding a take-away bag and looking like a dream whereas Harry’s apron is covered in spilt food from a kid who was throwing a tantrum earlier.

‘’Sure,’’

Harry cannot tell how Louis is going to react. See, Harry has broken down and has decided he couldn’t wait even two days after the function for him to go on another date with Louis. Sure, Louis was back to coming over for breakfast and lunch and sure, the night of the auction ended with a kiss to his forehead but it’s not like he thought Louis would be so serious as to not go on another date until a whole week later.

‘’Harry?’’

‘’Yes?’’ Harry blinks and realizes he’d zoned out.

‘’You said you wanted to tell me something?’’ Louis reminds him.

‘’I want to take you on a date!’’ Harry blurts out. Shit.

‘’What?’’ Louis asks but he’s smiling.

‘’I think if I take you on a date, then it’s not against our agreement, right?’’ Harry asks boldly, flushing under his collar.

‘’Right,’’ Louis says after an almost awkward pause of him just staring at Harry.

‘’Would you like that? I mean, is it okay if I fetch you…I mean, take you on a date?’’ Harry stammers.

‘’I will very much like that,’’ Louis nods, his face doing that thing where all his muscles seem to go loose and his face goes gooey soft. ‘’I’m assuming it won’t be in the weekend, yes?’’

‘’Are you not free th…’’ Harry doesn’t want to frown but he hopes Louis isn’t cancelling on their weekend date.

‘’No, I mean, because I’m taking you out in the weekend, that’s all,’’ Louis clarifies. ''Perhaps you should stay clear from that,’’

‘’Oh,’’ Happiness blooms in his chest. ‘’I was actually thinking tomorrow night? Is that okay?’’

‘’Perfect, just text me the place and I’ll be there,’’ Louis raps his knuckles on the counter and then, to his shock, Louis cups his face, brings him closer and kisses his forehead. ‘’I’ll see you soon then,’’

After he releases Harry and waves him goodbye, Harry still feels rooted to the ground, like Louis had taken all his kinetic energy from him and left him in tingles.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry starts to question his sanity when he’s seated in the five-star restaurant he’d booked the day before. He knows its irrational, withdrawing money from his savings just so that he could please a guy but Louis isn’t any guy and he can’t just bring him to some burger joint or a local diner after the first date Louis had brought him to.

He’s wearing the same blazer he’d worn to the function and the same white shirt but this time, he'd gone with a neck-tie. He’d learned his lesson. His hair is in a much better state thanks to some of Sophia’s curl control products that she’d bought for him, just to tame his curls a bit and keep them in place. He can’t do anything about his boots because he couldn't wear the new ones to work but since Louis hasn’t said anything about them till now then that’s good. He really cannot afford another new pair, not after the money he’s going to spend tonight.

He sees Louis from afar and he immediately stands up and smiles when he sees Louis approaching.

‘’Hello there,’’ Louis greets him and Harry cannot help but hug him.

‘’You made it,’’ he says before he releases Louis and cherishes the little laugh he releases.

‘’Of course I did, I’ve been here before,’’ Louis says proudly and Harry’s heart sinks a bit when he realizes that his hope of surprising Louis the way that Louis surprised him with the sushi place has been easily squashed.

It’s a bit of a downhill slope from there when Louis orders expertly from the menu and Harry just fumbles with the simplest thing he could find, let alone pronounce. The conversation is great and all but Harry cannot help but feel paranoid at the people staring, at the fact that even though Harry made the reservation, the waiter had stopped addressing him as soon as Louis opened his mouth and when it was time to leave, the waiter placed the check in Louis’ palm instead of his.

‘’No, I’m paying,’’ Harry insists and literally fights over the check with Louis.

‘’Okay, alright,’’ Louis lets him have it with a chuckle but deep down Harry feels furious at being taken lightly.

The amount he sees is nothing he wasn’t prepared for but he doesn’t feel as proud as he thought he’ll be by the end of the night. Louis was lovely, he didn’t do anything wrong but he feels out of place beside him now that they’re leaving and the doorman bids Louis good night and just smiles at him. It is all made worse when they step outside and Harry is about to call for a cab and Louis tells him his car is outside.

A BMW this time.

‘’Can I ask you to share dessert with me?’’ Louis asks him.

‘’Why didn’t we order inside?’’ Harry asks back, feeling bad immediately. ‘’I thought you said you didn’t…’’

‘’No, it’s just an excuse for me to invite you to my place,’’ Louis says hurriedly. ‘’Unless you don’t want to come,’’

‘’Oh,’’ he’s starting to feel drained from second-guessing every move he makes and every action Louis takes. ‘’I’d like to come,’’

‘’Yeah?’’ Louis smiles and it’s so disarming, Harry never stood a chance.

‘’Yeah,’’

They get into the car and Harry spends the ride in silence, wondering how they can ever work out. Louis is obviously well-off, owner of two cars and a huge donor to charity and he’s just a barista with a degree that he’s not using, living in a flat that he cannot pay its rent alone without a flat mate.

‘’You’re being quiet again,’’ Louis says.

‘’I’m just tired from work,’’ Harry hedges. ‘’How was your day at the office?’’

Louis tells him about his day and how some new hire at the company brought in donuts and cupcakes at a meeting, eager to please and make friends.

‘’I still have a whole box at home, would love you to taste them,’’ Louis tells him. ‘’It’s home-made too, I can tell,’’

When they arrive, it’s at a gorgeous high rise. Louis parks his car in the underground parking lot, next to the jaguar and takes Harry back outside to the lobby.

It’s a nice building and Louis waves at the old man behind the counter like he’s been living in the place for a while. He guides Harry to the set of lifts and Harry notices when Louis uses a key card and not a button.

‘’Please don’t tell me you live in the penthouse,’’ Harry says, dread pooling down his stomach.

‘’I do actually,’’ Louis chuckles at the look on Harry’s face. ‘’I thought you weren’t scared of heights,’’

Harry just laughs but inside, he feels like shrinking again.

‘’It’s just a long way up, is all.’’ Harry says. ‘’Feels like you’re always wasting pockets of time throughout the day, going up and down places like this,’’

‘’Well, I like the view,’’ Louis just smiles. ‘’My grand-dad left me a fortune when he passed away and this was the first place I ever called my own right after uni. I never had privileges like this growing up,’’

‘’Really?’’ Well, this is new.

‘’Yeah, my mum struggled when we were growing up. I actually never thought I’d be able to finish school at some point because she needed me at home with the girls,’’ Louis explains. ‘’But I worked in a car wash during the weekends and did a lot of babysitting for the kids in the neighborhood so that I could take care of my sisters at the same time. I used to do my homework in the bus to and from school and it paid off, all those sleepless nights when I got a scholarship,’’

‘’That’s great, Lou,’’ Harry cannot help but say.

‘’Yeah but it wasn’t easy,’’ Louis shrugs. ‘’I remember studying through countless sleepless nights all throughout uni so that I won’t lose my scholarship and working double shifts so that I can send money back home. I got lucky when my publications in the college newspaper got me attention and landed me a job with Zayn and Niall. Everything else is history as they say,’’

Harry hums when they arrive in the penthouse. It’s a big place but very homey.

‘’I wanted there to be enough rooms for when my family visits,’’ Louis explains as he takes his shoes and coat off. ‘’Make yourself at home, I’ll just put the kettle on.’’

Harry follows suit and hangs his jacket and takes off his boots. He walks around a bit and looks at the walls filled with photographs. He hasn’t been to a lot of bachelor pads but he’s sure that they don’t usually have entire walls covered in photos of family and memories. It’s nice to see that Louis really meant it when he said his family is everything to him.

The curtains are open and Louis is right; with one wall covered in nothing but windows, the view really is amazing.

He stands there and looks down at the lights and the buzzing life that is London and wonders if he’ll ever feel adequate compared to Louis. He understands now; Louis didn’t splurge on a penthouse for parties and gatherings but rather bought it because the money meant a nice view and a huge place for his family to stay while also keeping close to work. The jaguar is not an indulgence but rather a gift. Louis donates to charity even though he obviously earns enough to live an extravagant pompous life in which he can spoil himself and yet here he is, dating him instead of super models and leggy blondes or brunettes like Zayn and Niall’s girls.

He wonders when it is going to all come crashing down on him, when Louis finds out he has nothing to offer, nothing to give back.

‘’Come join me, love,’’ Louis calls and Harry sees him walking towards the living room with a tray. Louis sets everything on the coffee table; two mugs of steaming hot tea and a box of donuts and cupcakes in the middle.

‘’Thanks, Lou,’’ Harry says and immediately picks a donut upon Louis’ encouragement.

‘’Do you like it?’’ Louis asks.

‘’It’s definitely explosive,’’ Harry says after he chews off a bite. ‘’Did he put skittles in here?’’

They talk about their culinary skills, about home-made food, about life back home with their parents, about growing up.

‘’Is this where Nick used to live with you?’’ Harry asks when Louis gives him a tour of the place.

‘’Yes and I actually switched bedrooms,’’ Louis says, opening a door to an office. ‘’It used to be here but I couldn’t stand sleeping in the same room as the girl he cheated on me with so I turned it into an office,’’

‘’That’s practical,’’ Harry says, treading carefully.

‘’Yeah well, I still hate working here, so.’’ Louis shrugs it off and takes Harry back downstairs.

Harry wants to distract him so he asks about the stories behind the photos. Louis recounts childhood memories and drunken night outs with Niall and Zayn and laughs with Harry when he shares his own stories with his mates from school.

It’s almost easy to forget, how different their lives are when Louis is all encompassing and genuinely good. He knows how to give and take, knows how to make him feel comfortable and Harry does; he likes everything about Louis, it’s almost frightening.

‘’It’s getting late,’’ Harry says when he sees the clock over the mantel piece. ‘’I have work tomorrow,’’

‘’Yeah, me too.’’ Louis says. He follows Harry when he gets up after they had a cupcake this time and he looks reluctant, like he wants to say something. He doesn’t though, not until Harry has his jacket and shoes on.

‘’Wait a minute,’’ Louis says and holds both of Harry’s hands, stepping closer.

‘’Yes?’’ Harry swallows.

Louis looks up at him, eyes intense and focused on his lips.

‘’Can I kiss you?’’ Louis asks softly.

Harry has wanted to be kissed by Louis almost three months after he’d first laid eyes on him. He isn’t going to say no now.

Although to be fair, he’s unable to say anything at all. He just nods and watches as Louis’ face comes closer and like that line in Ed Sheeran's song, he puts his open lips on his and slowly lets them shut and just like that, they’re kissing.

It’s a long kiss or maybe it’s only long because Harry loses track of time. His lips tingle so much more than when Louis touched his forearm or pecked his cheek or kissed his forehead. He leans for more when he feels Louis pull away and is glad he doesn’t because Harry doesn’t feel like he wants this kiss to end.

He hums, hoping he gets the message across, reaching for Louis’ waist and keeping him put. Louis gasps into his lips and reaches for Harry’s face, changing the angle and they’re kissing again.

Louis makes a noise in the back of his throat and soon, it feels like they’re both trying to swallow the other whole. Louis is messing with Harry’s hair with how he gets into tugging it and Harry’s big arms are almost encompassing Louis, surrounding his compact shoulders and back.

They break apart almost at the same time; the lack of air deemed a problem.

‘’Wow,’’ Louis exhales, hands locking Harry’s neck in, standing almost forehead to forehead. ‘’That was…’’

‘’Hot,’’ Harry exhales back. ‘’You’re so hot,’’

Louis licks his lips.

‘’Can I bring you home? I don’t want to let you go just yet,’’

Harry nods and leans in for another kiss.

They don’t leave for a while.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It hits him later when Louis asks if he can walk Harry to his apartment that he’s basically going to let Louis see where he lives.

By the time they’re climbing the stairs -since Harry’s apartment building has no lifts, the bubble that they’re in pops and that sense of dread and feeling like shrinking returns.

‘’It’s not much, okay?’’ Harry asks when they’re standing by the door.

‘’I feel like you want me to leave,’’ Louis quirks a curious eyebrow at him and Harry cannot blame him, not after dropping a couple of hints since Liam buzzed them in.

‘’No, of course I don’t,’’ Harry assures him. He knows the fault isn’t in Louis but in him. ‘’It’s just…it’s probably messy, that’s all,’’

‘’Harold, I grew up with six siblings, I can handle messy,’’ Louis grins at him.

‘’Okay, then,’’ Harry turns back to the task at hand and opens the door. He knows the place is not too dreadful because Liam tends to be a neat freak but the place is quite small. The apartment opens to the living room, with a ratty sofa and two dilapidated arm-chairs arranged in a U-shape with a chipped coffee table in the middle and a telly in front. The kitchen is open to the living room, with only two mismatched chairs. The kitchen is between his bedroom and that of Liam’s and between the two of them, Liam has the better room since it’s near the balcony area whereas his is opposite the bathroom. 

‘’The balcony is amazing,’’ Harry says when he sees Louis observing the surroundings. There’s no coat hanger and Louis just follows Harry and throws his coat on one of the arm chairs.

‘’Yeah?’’ Louis smiles at him and Harry is quick to nod and snatch his hand.

‘’Here, let me show you,’’ he says as he leads Louis to said balcony. It’s not much of a view and it’s quite cold but the space is wide and there are potted plants decorating the place.

‘’You have a cactus,’’ Louis points at one pot. ‘’Lottie loves them,’’

‘’Yeah?’’ Harry picks up the small pot and let’s Louis take a closer look.

‘’Are these yours or Liam’s?’’ Louis asks.

‘’Mine,’’ Harry replies. ‘’Liam is more into exercising but am more into gardening. Was hoping to have a garden some day when I buy my own house,’’

‘’That’s nice,’’ Louis says and Harry notices him shivering so he directs him back inside and seats him on the sofa.

‘’Where’s Liam?’’ Louis asks when Harry turns on the telly.

‘’Probably at Sophia’s place,’’ Harry shrugs. ‘’He works night shifts and then sometimes ends up going back to her place and coming back here in the morning to sleep.’’

‘’Ah I see,’’

‘’You’re comfortable?’’

He cannot help but try to focus on every miniscule expression on Louis’ face, hoping he’s not just playing along with him or trying to be nice but dying to leave on the inside.

‘’I actually have a request,’’

‘’Sure, anything,’’ Harry says eagerly.

‘’Any chance I can see you do your foam art in action?’’ Louis asks and Harry smiles wide. Now this he can handle.

‘’I am going to blow your mind,’’ Harry says before he jumps off the sofa and drags Louis to the kitchen with him.

It’s late at night but Harry feels so alive, the way he does during the morning rush hour, only this time, Louis’ eyes are watching his every move.

‘’What’s that?’’

‘’A flat white,’’ Harry replies.

Louis is quiet and lets him work which Harry appreciates. He’s got everything ready when he turns to Louis.

‘’What shape do you want?’’ Harry asks. Louis is startled by the question.

‘’Um, surprise me,’’

Harry smiles.

‘’You got it,’’

He makes a nice foam art of a leaf and Louis is like a boy on Christmas day, eyes wide and young.

‘’That is beautiful,’’ Louis awes when Harry finishes pouring. ‘’You really are talented,’’

‘’Nah, more like a bloke with too much free time,’’ Harry says, rubbing the back of his neck. ‘’Have a taste, yeah?’’

Louis does and Harry snaps a picture of him with a milk mustache so that he can send it to Zayn and Niall, who definitely start taking the piss at him on their whatsapp group, even though it's so late.

‘’You like it?’’ Harry asks after Louis wipes his mouth and finishes his drink.

‘’It was a nice experience,’’ Louis nods. ‘’But I’m still going to stick to the tea you make for me,’’

‘’Okay then,’’ Harry cannot help but smile at the fact that Louis really loves the tea he makes. To be fair, Harry pays extra attention when it comes to preparing Louis’ order. Maybe he should look into mixing foam art with tea. Louis might like that, he thinks.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

He’s been discussing the idea with Louis for a while now after they’ve strayed back to the couch but he can tell that Louis is all zoned out.

‘’Are you tired?’’ he asks but Louis just shakes his head. ‘’I'm sorry for making you stay too long, I know you have work and…’’

‘’To be honest, I’m really distracted,’’ Louis interrupts, eyes straying to Harry’s lips.

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Can I…’’

Harry shuts him up this time. He’s been dying to kiss Louis since he took his first sip of the flat white but didn’t think it was appropriate to ask Louis if he could wipe his milk mustache away with his tongue.

It gets heated quickly and before he knows it, Louis is climbing unto his lap, running his fingers through his hair and just messing it up.

‘’Touch me, c’mon,’’ Louis gasps into his lips when Harry squeezes his arse and before he knows it, Louis is grinding down on him.

‘’Fuck, Lou…’’

Harry’s had enough and throws Louis down on his back on the sofa before he gets on top of him. In the back of his mind, he wonders if they’re humping like animals with how they’re grasping and pulling at each other, emitting sounds like they’re starving and fulfilling their hunger at the same time. He grinds down on Louis and Louis gives back just as good as he gets and his mind short circuits with how quickly things take a turn for the dirty.

‘’Wow,’’ Louis exhales, chest still heaving after they’ve both released. ‘’That was quick,’’

‘’I’ve never come so hard before,’’ Harry feels like his heart is jack-rabbiting so hard in his chest. ‘’You’re honestly unbelievable,’’

‘’No, you are,’’ Louis says back, patting Harry’s back and caressing his hair.

‘’You’re too good to me,’’ Harry murmurs.

‘’Hey,’’

Harry lifts his head up from where he was resting it on Louis’ chest. He sees Louis’ fringe all swept away and messed up, sees his button nose flushed and his upper lip dotted with sweat, sees his cheeks rosy with exertion.

‘’What?’’

‘’Be my boyfriend?’’ Louis bites his lower lip. ‘’Please?’’

Louis is dead serious, Harry can tell and like gravity, he feels himself getting pulled to his request, like it is inevitability; a science that he cannot dissuade.

He doesn’t think when he says yes and he certainly doesn’t think when he asks him to stay.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

‘’So,’’

Harry turns around and sees Liam smirking at him at the door of the kitchen. It’s early morning; almost a month after him and Louis had officially become an item.

Harry had decided to pull double shifts in the café so that he can take Louis on dates because he doesn’t want Louis to shoulder all their night outs together. It means less free time during the week but it has led to constant late night phone calls. Harry still sees Louis every morning and during lunch hour and this time, Louis greets him with a kiss instead of just a wave and a forehead peck.

It’s been wonderful…except for the fact that as he gets to know more of Louis, he’s also getting to know more of his world.

Louis invites him over to work one day during Harry’s break. Since he’s pulling double shifts now, he gets to have a one-hour break time instead of a half-an-hour one and Louis’ company is right across the café so it's an easy yes.

Looking back, he’s glad he took off his apron before he left with Louis, glad he had his jacket to cover up his barista uniform because everywhere he looked on Louis’ floor, leading up to his massive office, people were dressed up in amazing outfits. It’s not exactly a formal environment but it seemed like a really cool working space they got going on and Louis’ office, not to mention Zayn’s and Niall’s, made him feel like he’s subpar.

It got easier when he and Louis ate their sandwiches in the seclusion of Louis’ office and it was nice making out for a bit before he had to run back to work but he hopes he never has to set foot in Louis’ building again because maybe he got lucky that no one asked questions about who he was. God forbid he embarrasses Louis at his work place and make people gossip about the fact that their boss is dating a barista.

He also goes with Louis to Zayn’s birthday and if Louis’ house was a penthouse, then Zayn’s was a mansion. Sure, there were people he noticed from Louis’ work place but in Zayn’s house, there were people from the function and other glamorous-looking people and this time, people asked questions. Louis was proud to show him around and introduce him as his boyfriend but Harry found conversation to be difficult. Everyone had an amazing job; he met travel bloggers left and right, models, photographers and highly-praised journalists and saying that he can make complicated drinks in less than 3 minutes or draw foam art on them didn’t feel like an accomplishment at all.

Other than that, he and Louis were steady.

Right now, it was a Thursday night and Harry had taken him to another upscale place before Louis drove them back to his apartment. They’d made love almost throughout the night that Louis had decided to call off work, saying he was sick before he and Louis indulged in some hand jobs and then he’d gone back to sleep. Only Harry decided to leave Louis asleep half an hour later and prepare them breakfast. They don’t have much and Harry is glad that Liam had stumbled in with a bag of groceries for him to whip something up for the three of them.

‘’So?’’ Harry repeats as he makes some sunny side ups for Liam. Liam had quit work at the café after he’d found an internship at some company and has been working long hours too. It’s been a while since they’ve had breakfast together.

‘’Louis is here,’’ Liam points out. ‘’That’s his jacket on the arm-chair, correct?’’

‘’So he spent the night,’’ Harry says.

‘’It’s not the first time either,’’

‘’Yes, we’re in a relationship, Liam,’’ Harry quirks an eyebrow at him. ‘’Didn’t I tell you about that?’’

‘’So you two are getting serious?’’ Liam asks before he takes a seat and starts devouring the breakfast Harry made for him.

‘’I think so,’’ Harry says. ‘’I mean, I am his boyfriend as far as everyone he works with knows,’’

Liam looks up mid-bite before he puts his fork down. He takes a sip of the coffee Harry made and swallows his mouthful.

‘’Why do I get the feeling that you’re not happy about that?’’ Liam asks. He’s so shrewd it’s scary sometimes but then again, he’s Harry’s best friend.

‘’I just don’t think it’s going to go anywhere,’’ Harry says honestly.

‘’Why?’’

‘’He’s…you’ve seen him, yeah?’’

‘’Yeah, sounds like a good bloke to me,’’

‘’Too good,’’ Harry points out. ‘’Like, an angel on earth good, and I can’t afford him,’’

‘’He’s not a hooker, Harold,’’ Liam says, unimpressed.

‘’That’s not what I meant,’’ Harry clicks his tongue. ‘’I mean, I had to blow almost a fortune just to take him to dinner yesterday and even though it wasn’t the first time, I still felt inadequate. He brought me back here in his BMW which I’m always afraid might get stolen or jacked and oh, did I mention that he owns a jaguar and that he lives in a penthouse?’’

‘’So what?’’

‘’I’m not good enough!’’ Harry cries before he lowers his voice and takes a seat at the kitchen table with Liam. ‘’He’s like, from another world, living the dream job, hanging out with cool people. He shouldn’t waste his time with me, you know?’’

‘’I think you shouldn’t be making decisions for him,’’ Liam says as he cleans off his plate. ‘’I think he likes you enough to not care about the difference in status, if he even notices such a thing,’’

‘’He can’t be blind to it; I stood out like a sore thumb in that function, Liam.’’ Harry almost whines. ‘’No one wore a bow tie except me, like it was something old fashioned and at the restaurant yesterday, the waiter totally blew me off as soon as Louis rattled out his order. Again, not the first time.’’

‘’Haz…’’

‘’And at Zayn’s birthday, he rubbed elbows with models and radio DJs and just…where do I fit in with all that, Li?’’

‘’You’re being very judge-y and I don’t like it, it’s not like you to be so shallow, Harry,’’ Liam shakes his head at him.

‘’I’m trying not to be, I just don’t want to get hurt,’’ Harry tells him. ‘’I like him so much but sometimes, I can’t help but feel so small, like I want the ground to swallow me whole, you know?’’

‘’No, I don’t know,’’

Harry whips his head out and sees Louis standing by the door, dressed in a pair of PJs Harry left for him, hair askew and eyes hurt, hurt, hurt.

‘’Babe…’’

‘’What do you mean by that?’’ Louis interrupts.

‘’I’m going to go take a shower,’’ Liam announces and immediately escapes but not before putting his plate in the sink and giving Harry a stern look.

‘’Lou, please don’t be mad,’’ Harry starts and stands up when Louis enters the kitchen.

‘’I’ve been overbearing this whole time and you don’t want me to be mad?’’ Louis asks, hurt and shock in his voice. ‘’I apparently burned a massive hole in your wallet one too many times when I would have been happy to go to a McDonald’s date with you and you don’t want me to be mad?’’

‘’It was the first time for me to take you on a date, Louis, of course I wouldn’t take you to a bloody McDonald’s!’’ Harry raises his voice, feeling cornered.

‘’What about the second time and the third time and the time after that?’’ Louis asks. ‘’Is this why you’re pulling double shifts at the café and working yourself to the bone? It’s all because of me?’’

‘’Lou, I don’t mind that, I want to do that for you…’’

‘’You told me that you’re not interested in my money but it’s been an issue for you this whole time,’’ Louis interrupts heatedly. ‘’How could you keep this from me? What have I done that ever made you feel so small when you’re with me?’’

‘’You don't do it on purpose, Lou, I know that. Please don’t beat yourself up,’’ Harry begs. ‘’I just…look around you, Lou. We’re not the same, we don’t mingle within the same circles and just…’’

‘’I’ve been looking around, Harry and guess what?’’ Louis rips. ‘’All I fucking see is you!’’

Harry feels like he’s about to cry.

‘’You’re not my arm candy,’’ Louis continues. ‘’I actually want you around and not just because of your looks or your charm. It’s certainly not because it makes me feel powerful or like you’re some charity case to me. You’re not,’’

‘’Louis, I know, okay? I just…’’

‘’You just what?’’ Louis yells.

‘’I just don’t want to disappoint you, dammit!’’ Harry’s tears spill and his chest starts to heave. ‘’I’m nothing, Lou…I’m…I….’’

‘’Baby, don’t say that,’’ Louis rushes to him and pulls him roughly into an embrace. ‘’Don’t you ever say that, you’re not nothing to me,’’

‘’I am,’’ Harry sobs into his neck. ‘’I’m not good enough, I don’t know how you don’t see that,’’

‘’Stop fucking talking,’’ Louis just embraces him harder and lets Harry cry it out.

Fuck, what just happened?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

‘’Can I talk first?’’

They’d transitioned to the couch after Liam rushed out of the apartment, saying something about going early to work. Louis had pushed him down on the sofa and left Harry sniffing while he prepared them a cup of tea each.

‘’Okay,’’ Harry says as he takes a sip. He feels his face all puffed up and botchy and wishes he could check in the mirror but Louis has him pinned in place with how intense he looks.

‘’First of all, I think I’m falling in love with you,’’ Louis says.

‘’What?’’ Harry’s eyes bulge.

‘’Yeah, I’m dead serious,’’ Louis nods. ‘’This past month has been amazing, Haz. I’ve never felt so at ease with someone before and I can’t bear being apart from you. I honestly thought you took all those extra shifts because you were trying to spend less time with me,’’

‘’No, you have no idea how I look forward to our phone calls every night,’’ Harry rushes to say. ‘’I think…I think I’m in the same page here. You’re not overbearing, far from it,’’

‘’Okay,’’ Louis nods shakily, hand reaching for Harry’s, the other tight around his mug. ‘’I also want to say that you have to stop trying to be good enough for my world. You already are. You’re good enough for me. I’m not settling, I promise.’’

‘’Lou…’’

‘’Please believe me,’’ Louis interrupts. ‘’We can't possibly end up breaking up over this,’’

Harry realizes that Louis just shed light on a valid point. He’d told Liam that he didn’t think their relationship was going anywhere but it didn’t occur to him that it could also mean that their relationship was a dead end, that it had an expiration date. Harry doesn’t want that to happen.

‘’And last thing I want to say is this,’’ Louis continues when Harry doesn’t say anything. ‘’If someone said anything to you, maybe at Zayn’s birthday or at the function or at work when I wasn’t looking, if someone commented about the way you dress or look or whatever, you better tell me right now and I’ll straighten them out. No one gets to tell me who to date and who I should hang out with and no one gets to belittle you. That’s not right,’’

Harry’s chest feels like its caving in with how much love he has for this man and how much self-loathing he’s been harboring this whole time. Yes, people were looking and yes, people were definitely saying things behind his back, even in the café, asking him how he landed a rich guy like Louis but to think that Louis didn’t give a fuck, that he wanted to defend his honor or something…well, it’s unbelievable.

‘’You really don’t care?’’ Harry cannot help but asks. ‘’Or mind me being…mediocre?’’

‘’That’s a term I want you to strike out from your vocabulary,’’ Louis crinkles his nose at him before he places his cold tea on the table and holds Harry’s hand in both of his. ‘’You’re important to me and I want you in my life. If you feel the same way, then that’s all that matters. That’s all that matters to me,’’

‘’I do feel the same way,’’ Harry agrees. ‘’I just…I feel like I’m going nowhere and you’re this hot shot at your workplace and people just seem really surprised when you introduce me as…’’

‘’Haz, you can do anything you set your mind to,’’ Louis interrupts. The belief in his eyes is so whole-hearted and sincere. ‘’I know that and if you want to stay working in the café, that’s fine. If you want to pursue something else, I’m going to support you. Don’t let other people, people we don’t know, dictate your life or our relationship,’’

‘’But I don’t want you to resent me or end up thinking I want your money,’’ Harry says. ‘’I know you bought those boots for me, I saw the box in your office and I saw the card. I know you plan on giving it to me on my birthday,’’

‘’Says who?’’ Louis asks, aghast.

‘’It was under your office desk,’’ Harry cannot help but chuckle. ‘’You didn’t hide it so well,’’

‘’It’s because you’re not at all interested that I want to spoil you and I want you to let me,’’

‘’No, Lou…’’

‘’Harold, please, I have enough, more than enough and I’m not saying that to make you feel bad, I’m saying that because I like you and I want to make you happy. There’s nothing in it for me except your happiness,’’

‘’But what if I tell you it makes me feel bad?’’ Harry tells him.

‘’Then…’’ Louis sighs, seeing how much it’s really bothering Harry. ‘’Then I will try to tone it down. Occasions and dates only, okay?’’

Harry purses his lips. ‘’You better not be one of those boyfriends that celebrates our anniversary every month with a gift or something!’’

‘’I won’t, I promise I won’t,’’ Louis is quick to say and Harry actually breathes with ease. ''Seriously,''

‘’Okay,’’

‘’Just…’’ Louis squeezes his hand. ‘’Don’t say we’re not going anywhere. Don’t break up with me over this, not when I’m this serious about you…’’

‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that,’’ Harry squeezes back. ‘’I’m sorry my words hurt you,’’

‘’Okay,’’ Louis visibly relaxes. ‘’Because I really want to keep you, love. I’d just miss the tea you make for me every morning, you know?’’

It startles a laugh out of Harry, even it comes out quite watery.

‘’Well, can I still take you out on dates though?’’ Harry ventures. ‘’I like working hard to get what I want. I like making you happy,’’

‘’And I’m telling you, I’d be more than happy if we just order take out and lounge here all day, I don’t always want to dress up wherever I go, I already do that at work,’’

‘’Really?’’ Harry checks.

‘’Or we can just go someplace where they allow sweatpants or something, that works for me too,’’ Louis says and scoots closer. ‘’Like perhaps my place because then we won’t have to disturb Liam if we venture out into other sorts of activities,’’

Harry feels heat pooling down his stomach.

‘’Is that so?’’

‘’Ehm,’’ Louis hums, eyes moving between his lips and eyes. ‘’I like being practical, don’t you like being practical?’’

Harry gasps when Louis hand reaches delves between his legs, rubbing the inside of his thigh.

‘’I like spending every waking moment with you,’’ Harry says, almost dropping his mug when he puts it on the coffee table without taking his eyes off Louis. ‘’I would do that all day if I could,’’

‘’And I like you regardless of wealth or fortune.’’ Louis’ tongue darts forward and touches his lower lip, free hand wrapping around his neck. ‘’I like the fact that I get to see you every morning before I start my day and tell you goodnight when my day ends.’’

‘’You’re so cheesy, it’s hot,’’ Harry says before he closes the few inches between them and gets Louis on his back.

They’re not fussy about who bottoms or tops but Harry is so eager to please him that he just wrap his hand around Louis’ cock and jacks him into completion while he grinds his dick against Louis’ thigh, letting Louis’ continuous words of affections wash over him and push him over the edge.

‘’Whenever we’re on this couch, we’re like a couple of teenagers,’’ Louis says after they both catch their breath. ‘’It’s very flattering,’’

‘’Maybe it’s a sex couch,’’ Harry says and laughs when Louis whacks the back of his head gently for his lame joke.

‘’You’re so full of shit sometimes,’’ Louis tells him affectionately. ‘’I don’t know why I fancy you,’’

‘’You fancy me,’’ Harry smiles at him, feeling his heart puffing in size. ‘’Silly old me,’’

‘’My little barista,’’ Louis pecks his nose. ‘’I don’t know where you get your patience.’’

‘’Not worth getting mad at people,’’

‘’Not worth getting mad at yourself either, take your own advice,’’ Louis says as he pushes his fingers through his hair because he knows Harry likes it. It’s just so soothing and calming for him.

‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get wrapped up in my own head,’’

‘’No, I’m sorry for not noticing. I’ll try to tone it down from now on. I know people can be too much sometimes but to me, it’s just work. Besides, Zayn and Niall are not too bad, right?’’

‘’Yeah, they’re great,’’ Harry answers sincerely.

''And I don't want there to be something called my world and your world. I think we fit so well for there to be such a distinction,'' Louis says.

''You're being very insightful,'' Harry cannot help but say. ''Or am I the one who's shallow?''

''No, you're not shallow,'' Louis shakes his head. ''Honestly, I should have noticed before and I should have known better. I tend to forget sometimes how people can be like and my mum, bless her, always pulls me back down to earth to remind me where I came from before it gets to my head,''

''You're too good to me,'' Harry cuddles him closer.

''Come here,'' Louis gets him on top of him and they kiss for a while. Its enough for Harry to forget that they'd just been arguing a while ago.

‘’Can I surprise you next weekend?’’ Louis asks after Harry cuddles back into him. ‘’I want us to do something different,’’

‘’What? Are you going to take me to McDonald’s?’’ Harry snorts. ‘’Just so that I don’t feel bad about myself?’’

‘’No, but I’m going to make sure you never ever feel that way ever,’’ Louis says, tone serious. ‘’There’s nothing for you to feel bad about, okay? And if I spoil you sometimes, know that it makes me happy to do so and not because I want to make you feel bad. I only ever want us to have a good time together, okay? That’s what I want and I love nothing more in the world than to see you happy. I hope I’ve stressed this point enough.’’

''Even if I spoiled your birthday surprise for me?''

''Even so,'' Louis chuckles at him.

‘’You’re such a sap, did I ever tell you that before?’’ Harry says before he gets on top of Louis again and kisses him deeply. ‘’Thank you for being amazing,’’

‘’Thank you for telling me how you feel,’’ Louis says back. ‘’Although, I would have preferred to know sooner. Promise you’ll talk to me whenever you feel uncomfortable about us. Please?’’

‘’I’ve never been able to say no to you,’’ Harry tells him. ‘’I won’t start now,’’

‘’Good,’’

They spend the rest of their day in their PJs and if before, Harry felt tingles whenever they touch, he now feels all sorts of other things. He feels butterflies in his stomach when Louis kisses his forehead while they cook lunch together. He feels his heart double in size when Louis stands beside him to help him do the dishes and he feels himself growing in love with Louis when they cuddle up on the couch the rest of the day.

He’s quite sure now, that despite his self-esteem issues, he knows that Louis is a keeper and he’ll be damned to let his insecurity about himself make him lose a person like him.

Yeah, he’s definitely going to keep Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are highly appreciated :D


End file.
